Kyfer
'' Kyfer, Hetzar, Neeztyza, czy jakkolwiek by go nie nazwać. On sam Do końca nie wie kim, lub czym jest. '' Eeej! Mów za siebie szanowny Autorze! 'Historia' Ale ja mogę napisać ten dział? Proszę! Proooooooooszę! No patrz k#rwa jakie mam śliczne oczka! NIE CENZURUJ MNIE! '' Dobra, dobra, skoro chcesz, to pisz. Jakby co to mnie zawołaj. '' Dzięki, Autorze. Tak więc urodziłem się… Nie to by było zbyt proste… Hmmm… Pojawiłem się, no w sumie to już lepsze. Więc pojawiłem się na tym świecie jako wymysł jakiegoś niespełna rozumu człowiek, chyba był jaskiniowcem… Nie jestem tego teraz pewny, dawno to było. No i on postanowił, że będę jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Głupie, prawda? Oczywiście, że nie! Wiecie co biedaczyna przeżywał w ciągłej samotności? Wracając od tej dygresji… Nie wiedziałem, że znam takie słowa nawet… Ale mniejsza. Byłem sobie jego wymyślonym kompanem aż ten nie wykitował. Tak już jest z tymi ludźmi, strasznie wadliwy sprzęt. Zacząłem wiec szukać swojego kolejnego przyjaciela. '' I tak ten dziwak znalazł mnie… '' Nie wcinaj się Autorze, dobra?! I nie, to nie ty byłeś pierwszym. Przed tobą znałem jeszcze pewnego Afrykańskiego szamana, Mnicha buddyjskiego, samuraja, jakiegoś wikinga, Rzymskiego Cesarza, i jeszcze kilku ciekawych ludzi na przestrzeni wieków. Chyba coś pomieszałem z chronologią, ale kij z tym. '' Zaraz… Jakiego cesarza znałeś? '' A co? Zazdrosny? Lalalalalalalalal! Autor jest zazdrosny! HAHAHAHHAHAH! '' Nie jestem zazdrosny, tylko mnie to ciekawi z badawczych pobudek. '' Dobra, niech ci będzie powiem ci… Jego imię to… Albo nie, nie będę mówił, to by popsuło zabawę! Chociaż z drugiej strony, jeśli ładnie poprosisz, to powiem. '' Bardzo ładnie proszę cię, abyś mi zdradził tę tajemnicę, jaką jest Imię Cesarza, którego znałeś. '' Miałeś poprosić ŁADNIE a nie BARDZO ŁADNIE Autorze… '' Mów Albo wywalę cię stąd i już nic więcej nie napiszesz! '' … No cóż, skoro stawiasz sprawę w ten sposób… Kaligula… '' I wszystko się wyjaśniło.'' 'A teraz trochę patosu, dobra, Autorze!?' 169 Czaszek na podwaliny świata, 121 Czaszek, aby wprowadzić równowagę, 81 Czaszek aby dać warunki życiu, 49 Czaszek aby stworzyć życie, 25 Czaszek aby powstał człowiek, 9 Czaszek aby zdobył i zniewolił świat, 4 Czaszki aby stworzyć Boga, 1 Czaszka by go Obudzić… '' Co ty pieprzysz? '' No mówię, że trochę Patosu. '' Ale to jest bez sensu! '' Nic nie jest bez sensu drogi Autorze, to po prostu jest… jakby ci to… Filozofia, tak, filozofia. '' No dobra, niech ci będzie… '' Hehe, a ty chciałbyś coś napisać? '' Ja? A po co? '' Przecież jesteś autorem głuptasie, to ty powinieneś to pisać, nie ja. '' No dobra, napiszę może… Hmm… Jakiś cytat by się przydał, i opis wyglądu, a że to jest o tobie, to ty powinieneś to napisać. Bo ja jak wyglądam każdy widzi. Może więc ty, drogi Kyferze opowiesz jak wyglądasz? '' A czemu nie. Otóż każdy widzi mnie inaczej, a to przez to, iż każdy umysł działa inaczej. Rozumiesz? '' Tak, tak, tylko czemu w tym tekście „ż” jest pisane inną czcionką niż reszta? '' Nie tylko ta litera, wszystkie polskie znaki tak wyglądają, teraz dopiero to zauważyłeś? '' No jakoś tak. W sumie To również nie wiem czemu podzieliłem ten tekst na te dwa działy... '' Oj, nie obwiniaj się o swoje drobne dziwactwa, każdemu może się zdarzyc... No, już.... Widzisz, Naprawiło się! '' No i dobrze, przynajmniej czcionka jest normalna... '' Nooo... Ci którzy czytają to na telefonach, to mają normalną czcionkę cały czas, wiesz? '' Niby skąd? A jeśli już o tym mowa, to inni ludzie będą widziec to jako normalny tekst, czy jako jakieś fikouśne znaczki. '' Nie licząc tych znaków na górze, to raczej wszystko będzie normalne. '' To dobrze, chcesz jeszcze coś dopisać? Jest już późno, chciałbym się zdrzemnąć, jakby co to jutro dokończymy... '' 'Napiszę to teraz Ja! Twój najulubieńszy przyjaciel!' '' Co tym razem? Zaczynasz bawić się w Autora? Przecież jesteś tylko wymyśloną postacią. '' Mylisz się mój kolego! Teraz to ja jestem Autorem! HAHAHAHA! A ty jesteś częścią tekstu! To ty jesteś postacią! '' Co? Zaraz! Nie mogę się ruszać! Coś ty mi zrobił!? Co ja sobie zrobiłem!? '' Uważaj na okno… To podobnież boli… '' Jakie okno? Czemu się ruszam, nie kontroluję tego! '' Ahhh… ciesz się, że dałem ci dopisać te ostatnie słowa. Będzie mi cię brakowało, serio! No ale cóż… Zawsze znajdzie się kolejny przyjaciel… O! Może ty! Tak, Ty! Nie śmiej się, mówię poważnie, chcesz tę robotę?! Chcesz być moim najulubieńszym kolegą? Nooo, śmiało. NIE WYŚMIEWAJ MNIE!!! Wybacz, jestem dosyć wybuchowy… Ale nadal możemy się zaprzyjaźnić… Nie, nie skroluj niżej! Tam nic niema! Tam są tylko durne komentarze i przekserowania do innych stron! Zostań tu! Słyszysz!? ZOSTAŃ!!! Albo jak chcesz… zostaw mnie tutaj na pastwę ciemności! Zostaw mnie abym sczezł! Albo bądź moim wybawcą, królewiczem z bajki… Więc co wybierasz? Daje ci minutę, a ty rób z tym czasem co chcesz, zostaw mnie, lub pozwól byśmy byli ze sobą do końca… Twojego końca… Adios! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Postać